


Un bicchiere di troppo alla festa del Campus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goten si è ubriacato alla festa del Campus e questo porterà a una situazione diversa dal solito.★Fandom: DBZ.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 556.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Goten ubriaco

 

Trunks si premette gli occhiali contro il naso e percorse il giardino, vide un ragazzo della squadra di football steso sull’erba, incosciente, indossava solo dei boxer e aveva delle mutande in testa, intorno a lui c’erano una serie di bottiglie vuote. Sospirò e negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli color glicine.

< Solo io mi so controllare in questa confraternita qui al college?” si chiese. Passò di fianco a una coppietta, intenta a baciarsi e a spogliarsi premuta contro il muro di legno della sede e salì le scalette bianche. Trovò la porta socchiusa, la spinse e udì qualcosa di metallico cigolare, rabbrividì e avanzò. Udì il rumore di cocci di vetro che si spezzavano sotto le sue scarpe e sospirò, si voltò e vide Ub intento a raccogliere una serie di bicchieri di plastica.

“Ti prego, dimmi che Goten non si è infilato nel letto di nessuna” gemette nella sua direzione.

Ub si passò la mano nella cresta di capelli castano scuri sul suo capo e sospirò.

“Penso se ne sia fatte una o due su questo divano, ma tranquillo. Aveva le protezioni e quelle non sembravano troppo ubriache” sussurrò.

Trunks si nascose il viso tra le mani e sbuffò sonoramente.

“Vorrei tanto che il mio migliore amico non diventasse una spugna, attratta da qualsiasi gonnella, a ogni festa del campus” gemette.

Ub allargò le braccia e sospirò.

“Non sai quanto ti capisco. Io vorrei non diventassero tutti degli animali. Per riportare un po’ di ordine ci metterò fino all’alba, se non di più. Non sai quanto vomito c’è in giro, anzi, stai attento a non calpestarlo” lo mise in guardia.

“Dove lo trovo? In bagno o a letto?” chiese Trunks.

“In nessuno dei due posti. Credo si sia appisolato sul tetto” rispose Ub.

Trunks chiuse gli occhi e cercò di regolare il respiro.

< Sono innamorato di un completo idiota > pensò.

“Grazie” esalò. Raggiunse le scale principali e salì fino al piano di sopra, saltò oltre un reggiseno, si fece largo tra una serie di bicchieri di carta, sentì l’odore di un rigurgito pizzicargli le narici e accelerò il passo, deglutendo a vuoto. Superò il bagno, sentendo vomitare all’interno si affacciò e guardò, c’era una giovane dai lunghi capelli mori, con diverse ciocche dipinte di blu, sollevati sopra la testa. I capelli ondulati le aderivano al viso pallido e la ragazza fece scorrere l’acqua nel lavandino.

Trunks la superò e raggiunse le scalette per il tetto, vi si arrampicò e gattonò sulle tegole. Riconobbe Goten, il giovane era steso su un fianco, le labbra rosse e sporte, le guance in fiamme e le iridi more leggermente liquide.

“Oh, sei sveglio…” disse Briefs. Lo raggiunse, continuando a gattonare, Goten batté le palpebre e lo guardò.

Sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sono contento di averti trovato. Non mi va di lasciarti da solo quando ti trovo così ubriaco” disse Trunks.

Goten si sporse e lo abbracciò, appoggiandogli la guancia sulla spalla.

“Il mio angelo custode” farfugliò.

Trunks gli accarezzò la testa e lo prese in braccio, alzandosi in piedi.

“Puzzi da morire. Ti va se adesso andiamo a farci un bagno e poi ti metto a letto?” chiese.

< Devo sembrargli la sua mammina > pensò.

“La prossima volta, resta con me anche durante la festa, ti prego” implorò Goten.

“Vedremo” disse Trunks.

 


	2. Cap.2 Le errate conclusioni di Goten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★Fandom: DBZ.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Contest di scrittura “Back to school” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 694.  
> ★ Prompt traccia: 14. A si sveglia nel letto di B dopo una festa al campus.

Cap.2 Le errate conclusioni di Goten

 

Goten mugolò, socchiuse un occhio e vide sfocato, la testa gli pulsava. Si portò la mano al capo e se lo massaggiò, strinse gli occhi con forza e li riaprì. Vide un armadio bianco panna, circondato da una serie di scatoloni e un calendario appeso alla parete grigiastra.

Si alzò seduto di scatto, facendo cigolare il letto e abbassò lo sguardo. Indossava un pigiama color cielo due volte più lungo della sua misura e leggermente stretto all’altezza del petto, si girò e vide Trunks.

Il giovane era addormentato a faccia in giù, con il viso affondato nel cuscino.

< C-cosa ci faccio qui? > si chiese. Avvertì salire un senso di nausea, il capo gli doleva sempre più forte.

< Ieri devo aver bevuto davvero troppo. Però non capisco perché mi stia ritrovando qui nel suo letto. Ho dormito con lui perché? > si domandò. Osservò la pelle pallida del collo di Trunks, ascoltò il suo respiro regolare e scostò la coperta. Il lenzuolo era aggrovigliato intorno alla gamba del Briefs.

Goten guardò le sue labbra sottili e rosse, allungò la mano in quella direzione avvertendo un calore al basso ventre e la ritirò.

< Che si sia ubriacato anche lui, ieri? > si domandò. Alzò lo sguardo sul comodino e vide gli occhiali del giovane abbandonati su un libro, insieme a un pacchetto di fazzoletti.

< No, lui è troppo perfettino. Sicuramente ero solo io ubriaco. Non mi ricordo se ieri se n’era andato come sempre o è rimasto >. Impallidì e sgranò gli occhi.

< Che ieri mi sia dichiarato e me lo sia fatto?! No, impossibile. Non possiamo essere andati a letto insieme… o sì? In fondo mi faccio una ragazza dopo l’altra proprio per dimenticare che ca*zo di sedere da favola che ha. Io fare una lode al suo cul*, lo incornicerei.

No, non lo avrei mai fatto… o meglio, lui non lo avrebbe mai fatto. A un ragazzo come lui come posso piacergli? Rimane mio amico solo perché ci conosciamo sin da quando eravamo bambini. All’epoca era lui che sembrava il grande conquistatore del gentil sesso, ed io il bambino ingenuo. Ora lui si sta facendo largo per diventare un rispettabile inventore geniale ed io mi adagio sugli allori della mia borsa di studio.

Ho il genio di mio fratello Gohan, ma non ho un briciolo della sua passione. Non voglio diventare un fallito come mio padre, un contadino incapace di gestire la sua famiglia >. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sospirò.

“Se solo riuscissi a ricordarmi qualcosa di ieri” gemette piano.

Trunks mugolò, iniziando a svegliarsi, sbadigliò e si alzò in ginocchio sul letto. Si voltò verso di lui e sorrise, i capelli color glicine gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso.

“Come ti senti?” domandò.

“Mi hai vestito tu, ieri?” chiese Goten.

Trunks annuì.

< Ok, l’ho fatto, sono un pezzo di idiota. Ci sono andato a letto da ubriaco e ho dimenticato la nostra prima volta, il momento più bello e più desiderato di tutta la mia vita > pensò Goten.

“Senti, mi dispiace. Tu meriti di meglio” piagnucolò.

“Come scusa?” chiese Trunks.

Goten lo abbracciò stringendolo a sé.

“Io ti amo davvero. Ti giuro che cercherò d’impegnarmi di più nello studio. Beh, ora potremmo ricominciare a studiare insieme. Insomma, con qualche incentivo. Per un tuo bacio penso che riuscirei anche a impegnarmi sul libro per più di cinque minuti…”. Iniziò a dire.

Trunks lo allontanò da sé.

“Che stai farneticando?!” sbraitò.

“ _Emh_ , ecco, noi due non ci siamo accoppiati come criceti ieri, mentre ero ubriaco? No, perché avrei preferito dichiararmi in un altro modo. Non sono tipo da rose rosse, ma…” disse Son.

Trunks ridacchiò.

“Ti piaccio?” chiese.

Goten annuì.

“Sappi che non abbiamo fatto niente ieri, nemmeno immaginavo di piacerti. Inoltre, non andrei mai con un ubriaco. Però, se alla prossima festa rimani sobrio, potremmo anche…”. Iniziò Trunks.

Goten gli avvolse le spalle con il braccio, scosse la testa sentendo ancora un leggero sentore di nausea.

“Perché aspettare la prossima festa?” chiese. Si sporse e lo baciò con foga, Briefs socchiuse le labbra con un mugolio di piacere e ricambiò al bacio.

 

 


End file.
